Secrets & Surprises
by gmwandplus
Summary: When Riley goes to Maya's house to get her friend to the mall for prom-dress shopping, she did NOT expect what she saw, and she did NOT expect what she learned. {slight mature themes - minor swearing} (now a chapter story) [slow updates]
1. Chapter 1

Riley walked to Maya's house, even though she knew her blonde friend didn't invite her. It was two months till prom, and Riley _really_ needed to go dress shopping. So did Maya, but the rebel of the duo didn't want to go to John Quincy Adams High's prom.

 _Maybe I can change her mind,_ Riley thought. But a tiny, tiny voice in the back of her head told her it would be impossible. When Maya Penelope Hart sets her mind on something, it's what Maya Penelope Hart gets.

It's a cool April's Saturday morning. Maya would be awake now, since she had a very big art project to do and promised herself she would finish it this weekend. Three minutes and twenty-two seconds later ( _yes,_ she had been counting), Riley arrived at Maya's front door and knocked.

No one answered.

Riley knocked again and rang the doorbell.

Still, it was as though there was no one in the house.

Katy and Shawn were on their honeymoon in Italy (or France, Riley wasn't sure what they picked in the end - the married couple kept going back and forth), but Maya _must_ be home.

So Riley, overcome with worry for her best friend, took the spare key from under the doormat and silently opened the door. She could hear scuffling from upstairs. Her heart pounding she was sure the whole of North America could hear her, Riley stealthily made her way up the stairs. Maya's bedroom door was ajar.

It was a relief the house was still new, so that the doors couldn't creak. But when Riley opened said door, she wished she had stayed home, or had the ground swallow her on her way, or have suddenly received a call from Lucas saying he wanted to talk to her (about proposing, NOT breaking up), or Isadora needed help with her currently wobbling-on-heels relationship with Farkle, but no.

Instead Riley _had_ to wake up at seven to head down to Maya's at nine to go dress shopping for their first ever (and only) prom.

The sight inside Maya's room was revolting.

Maya was lying on the floor, a shirtless Josh (the very same Uncle Boing!) on top of her. They were making out, Josh's hand was palming at Maya's breasts under her shirt while rubbing her - ehm - _private_.

Before she could think - if she had thought she would've closed the door and left and pretended she had never seen her uncle and best friend heating up for sex - Riley squealed, " _Ewwwww!_ Uncle Josh, Maya, what the hell are you doing?"

"Shit," Josh cursed as he got up. Maya scrambled to sit properly, adjusting her clothes as she did so, and Josh pulled on his shirt.

" _Seriously?_ Oh my God, if I hadn't _been_ here, you would have impregnated her at 18 and you would've been a _dad_ at 21! What about college? Oh my God, Maya! I can't believe you'd do this -"

"Riley, he's not gonna get me pregnant," Maya insisted, cutting her best friend off.

"Really?"

"We were just gonna do the foreplay," Josh added.

"Too much information!" Riley whined.

"He _can't_ get me regnant," Maya said fearfully.

"Why?" Riley asked, confused.

"Because - because I already am."

 **Plot twist. Bet you weren't expecting that.**

 **Wattpad: LoveBeneathHate**

 **Follow me there 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I received five reviews, either telling me a) it's a good start, b) please continue, or c) I wanna see what happens next. So _Secrets & Surprises _is now a chapter story! Thank you to ALL who reviewed, followed, favorited, or even just clicked on the link. I also want you to check out my other story: _Clato - The Real Ones (The Hunger Games)_ if you like The Hunger Games and/or Cato & Clove. Also, check out my Wattpad! My username is LoveBeneathHate (idk why I picked that though) and follow me there!**

 **UPDATE: 468 (or 486? don't remember) VIEWS! HOLY CRAP! I LOVE YOU SQUEAKIES TO BITS LIKE SRSLY THAT YOU SO MUCH!**

* * *

"How long?" Riley managed to get out.

"Eight weeks," Maya whispered. "It's twins."

Riley wanted to congratulate her best friend. She would've grabbed Maya and Josh in a bear hug and bawled in their arms because _my uncle and best friend are gonna have doppelganger and ahhhh!_ , but now Maya is 18, not out of high school yet, and Josh is 21, still a few months left for him in college, and they're having a kid in a few months.

"Oh."

"We were gonna tell everyone after four weeks," Josh explained, pulling his girlfriend in his arms, because Maya had started crying, "because the doctor said that most couples wait twelve weeks before announcing it to their parents and family and friends."

"Oh," Riley repeated.

"Yeah."

"Peaches, come here," Riley whispered. Maya was crying on Riley's shoulder now. Riley hugged Maya tightly, and said, "I'll be here. All the way. Whenever you need me."

"Thank you so much, Riles."

* * *

 _List of people to tell:_

 _Amy & Alan_

 _Shawn & Katy_

 _Cory, Topanga, Auggie_

 _Eric & Morgan_

 _Farkle, Isadora, Lucas, Zay_

 _Kermit **(OVER PHONE (TEXT MESSAGE?))**_

 _ **THAT'S IT, JOSH!**_

* * *

 _ **Bold + Italic: Maya**_

 _Italic: Josh_

* * *

 **Short chapter, but this was basically only to inform you that I'll be working on this more. I also want to tell you that updates are SLOW, because I also have _The Real Ones,_ which I have a humongous plan for. I'm just rolling with it for _S &S._**

 _Wattpad: LoveBeneathHate_

 **~ lily *heart***


End file.
